1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image processing operation for placing a plurality of images side by side with each other to form a single synthesized image. More specifically, the present invention is directed to both an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, which are suitably applied to such a system that an apparatus into which an image is inputted is physically different from another apparatus which outputs a synthesized image. Also, the present invention is directed to an image processing program capable of causing a computer to execute such an image processing method, and also directed to a storage medium for storing thereinto this image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, there are greatly conspicuous progress in functions and performance in digital color appliance fields such as scanners and printers. Since these input/output electronic appliances are combined with each other, copying operations of originals can be readily carried out, as compared with the conventional original copying operations. Also, since networks are popularized, images of originals may be duplicated by combining network scanners with network printers. These copying operations executed via these networks can provide not only similar functions to those of the conventional original copying operations, but also additional values such as transmissions of original information to remote places, which cannot be provided by conventional copying machines. It should be understood in this specification that a copy of an original realized by connecting a scanner via a digital signal transmission path such as a network to a printer will be referred to as a “network copy”, whereas such a conventional original copy will be referred to as a “direct copy.” To realize this conventional original copy, a scanner is directly connected to a printer, or is directly connected to a controller such as a computer.
As one of editing functions in the conventional “direct copy” operation, there is such a function that a plurality of original images are placed side by side with each other on a single sheet of paper and then are recorded. FIG. 27 is an explanatory diagram for explaining an example of such a function that a plurality of original images are placed side by side with each other on a single sheet of paper, and then are recorded. For instance, as indicated in FIG. 27(1), two sheets of original images may be placed side by side with each other as represented in FIG. 27(2), and then may be recorded. Such an editing process operation will be referred to as a “2-up” process operation in the below-mentioned description. Similarly, for instance, as indicated in FIG. 27(3), four sheets of original images may be placed side by side with each other as represented in FIG. 27(4) and then may be recorded. Such an editing process operation will be referred to as a “4-up” process operation in the below-mentioned description. Apparently, among others, for instance, there is an “8-up” process operation in which eight sheets of original images may be placed side by side with each other, and then may be recorded. That is, an arbitrarily selected number of original images may be placed side by side with each other, and then may be recorded. As previously explained, editing process operations for placing a plurality of original images side by side on a single sheet of paper so as to record the placed plural original images will be commonly referred to as an “N-up” process operation.
Such an “N-up” function may achieve effects that consumption of paper is saved, and a comprehensive surveying characteristic of information is improved. As a result, this “N-up” function may constitute one of very important editing functions in the case that documents are formed and/or distributed.
Conventionally, while color originals are duplicated, image processing operations are made different from each other in order to obtain higher image qualities, depending upon such a fact that originals correspond to color originals, or black/white originals, and sorts of originals. For example, in the case that photograph originals are duplicated, such an image processing operation capable of emphasizing gradation is carried out, whereas in the case that character originals are duplicated, such an image processing operation capable of emphasizing resolution in a top priority, and also capable of reproducing black characters in a single black color is carried out.
FIG. 28 is an explanatory diagram for explaining one structural example capable of realizing the “N-up” function when the direct copy operation is carried out. In this drawing, reference numeral 41 shows a scanner unit; reference numeral 42 represents a page memory; reference numeral 43 indicates an image processing unit; reference numeral 44 denotes a printer unit; and reference numeral 45 shows a control unit. FIG. 28 indicates the structural example capable of realizing the “2-up” function. The scanner unit 41 reads an image formed on an original. The image data read by the scanner unit 41 is stored in the page memory 42. The image processing unit 43 reads out the image data stored in the page memory 42, and then, performs various sorts of image processing operations so as to reproduce/duplicate images. The printer unit 44 records the images which have been processed by the image processing unit 43 to output the recorded images. The control unit 45 controls operations of these respective units.
Operations when the “2-up” function is performed will now be briefly explained. First, an image formed on an original is optically read to be converted into a digital color image signal by the scanner unit 41, and then, this digital color image signal is temporarily stored in the page memory 42. When the “2-up” function is designated, a synthesized image is produced on the page memory 42 by controlling image writing coordinate values to this page memory 42. The image processing unit 43 reads out the image data from this page memory 42, and executes the image processing operation as to this read image data. At this time, the control unit 45 instructs the image processing unit 43 to switch the image process operations based upon the coordinate value of the synthesized image. As a result, such an image processing operation suitable for a difference in attributes of original images may be realized. For example, in the example shown in FIG. 28, in the case that both an image of a “character type” and an image of a “photograph type” are read by the scanner unit 41, and then these two images are placed side by side to be synthesized with each other, both a “character type” portion and a “photograph type” portion are present within a single synthesized image. The control unit 45 instructs the image processing unit 43 to execute such an image processing operation which is optimized to character images with respect to the “character type” portion, and also instructs the image processing unit 43 to execute such an image processing operation which is optimized to photograph images with respect to the “photograph type” portion. Then, the synthesized image data to which the image processing operations have been executed by the image processing unit 43 is transferred to the printer unit 44, so that a synthesized image is recorded on paper. When this synthesized image is recorded by the printer unit 44, this synthesized image may be recorded in accordance with the image forming methods selected for the respective type portions.
As previously explained, in the conventional direct copy, such an image processing operation similar to that of the normal copy may be realized even when the “N-up” function is executed in such a manner that the respective units such as the scanner unit 41, the image processing unit 43, and the printer unit 44 are controlled by the same control unit 45.
In contrast to this direct copy, in the case that the conventional network copy is produced, for example, when a network scanner is utilized, a scanner unit is controlled, whereas when a network printer is used, a printer unit is controlled. Also, as to an image processing unit, this image processing unit may be arranged in an integral manner together with a network scanner and a network printer. Alternatively, while image processing units are separately arranged with these network scanner and network printer respectively, these image processing units are independently controlled. As a result, for instance, at a time instant when images are synthesized with each other, such an information that an original image corresponds to a “character type” image, or a “photograph type” image will be lost, and therefore, when either an image processing operation or a recording operation is carried out, image processing operations cannot be switched with respect to these image/character regions. As a consequence, in the case that the “N-up” function is utilized in the conventional network copy, the image processing operations similar to those of the normal direct copy cannot be carried out, so that various problems may occur. That is, for example, reproducing process operations which are suitable for a character original and a photograph original cannot be correctly carried out. Even when black characters are contained in a character original, these black characters cannot be reproduced in a single black color.